


Life is full of Goodbyes

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: There is another death in the family.





	

He had put this off for too long now. Of course he could just blame it on the fact that they had had quite a few rescues these past few days, not to mention the paper work. But no, this was Scott’s duty and he had to do it.

He braced himself outside the door, before going in, expecting the room to be empty. It wasn’t. “Gordon? Alan?”

Alan looked over from the bed, where he was laying hugging one of the pillows. Gordon was sitting on the side of the bed, he didn’t look up. Both had obviously been crying. 

He noticed the boxes by the desk and realized that Gordon and Alan had started what he had come in to do. He walked over and picked up a box, has Alan sat up. “We were going to help...to do it...but...” He swallowed and hid his face in the pillow.

Scott merely nodded, feeling a lump i his throat. “We’ll do it together.” He gave them a small smile, a rather pitiful attempt. Gordon nodded and walked over to the desk, pulling out a drawer. He gave a half grin. “How about we leave the panty drawer for John?” 

Scott chuckled and shook his head. “That’s cruel Gordon..”

For the rest of the time they worked in silence. Virgil then John came to watch, sometimes lending a hand. They put some of the belongings into boxes, clothes mostly. None of them felt they could throw anything away, not yet anyway. Stopping to share stories and to remember the departed.

There come a small ‘oh’ from Virgil. He had been clearing out the nightstand and was holding a small notepad made of paper in his hand. “I remember this...” He said, sitting back on the bed and stroking the cover. “I brought this for Grandma when we were on holiday one year.” He opened it up as the others gathered round to look. A smile crept across his face, tears pricking at his eyes. Inside were appointments from years long since gone, what looked like some sort of shopping list. A few recipes that made everyone chuckle. Virgil traced a finger along the familiar writing. The tears started to fall and Scott hugged him.

“We’re all going to miss her...” He muttered


End file.
